The present invention relates to an information storage medium capable of recording and playing back a plurality of still pictures, a recording method and apparatus therefor, and a playback method and apparatus therefor.
Recently, digital cameras have been prevalently used as media for recording still image information as digital information. In a DVD that records and plays back video information as digital information, menu pictures and the like are displayed as still pictures.
In a digital camera, individual sensed still pictures are stored as different files. When each still picture information is saved as an independent file, the following problems remain unsolved.
a] Since still pictures are not grouped by similarity of contents or closeness of image sensing times, it becomes troublesome to manage and search individual still pictures.
b] As an example of troublesome management of still pictures, different files must be opened to check the contents of each still picture information, resulting in cumbersome contents checking.
c] When a plurality of pieces of still picture information are to be processed in a recording/playback DVD disc, which assures compatibility and continuity with a DVD Video disc to some extent, compatibility and continuity with the DVD Video disc cannot be maintained.